Reading Hera, Queen of Gods
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: Angela Mason, Daughter of Hera. Finds a book about her mother, goes to tell Annabeth about it. Suddenly they are teleported to Mount. Olympus and must read this book. In it, the Fates are missing; there is a traitor God; and more. Read with them as they read the book: Hera Queen of Gods.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Prologue **

Angela Mason looked at the book. It was about her mother, she wasn't sure what to do with it. _Hera, Queen Of Gods _you would wonder what it was about. She took it gingerly, as if it was going to exploded and turned the book over. She quickly scanned the book, before deciding she'll buy it. After buying the book she head to Camp Half-blood; a camp for demigods. She head for Annabeth, because she loved to read, would she want to read about the God she hated?

"Hey, Annabeth." Angela called.

Annabeth turned her head, gray eyes staring into brown, "hello, Angela. What do you want?"

"Look what I found." Angela answered; waving the book in front of Annabeth's face.

Annabeth grabbed the book and read the title; she made a face, "why would I want to read this?"

"Maybe it'll be good." Angela offered.

"I would never read a book about Hera, that struck up little-"

"Watch it, that's my mother." Angela warned, "You wouldn't

want me talking about _your _mom."

Annabeth raised her hands in defense, "Ok, Ok, I-"

She suddenly cut off, and the next they new, they were at Mount. Olympus with the rest of Camp Half-blood. The Olympians, and Hades and Hestia, looked at their kids with shock.

"What are you doing here?" Hera demanded.

"Dunno." Said Angela, "I was just showing, Annabeth a book and now we're here."

"What's the book?" Athena asked.

"_Hera, Queen of Gods_." Annabeth read out loud.

"You're joking." Hera said.

"Nope." Said Annabeth and showed Hera the book.

"Why me?"

Angela shrugged, "I guess we have to read it."

"What gave you that idea?" Asked Aphrodite.

"Well..." Angela started, "I show Annabeth the book and she agrees to read, and then we are teleported here, so yeah."

"I think the kids need to introduce themselves." Said Hestia.

Percy Jackson stood up, "I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon."

Nico stood up as well, "Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades."

"Angela Mason, Daughter of Hera."

"Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus."

"Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter."

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena."

"Drew Tanaka, Daughter of Aphrodite."

Travis and Conner jumped to their feet, grinning Mischievously, "Travis and Conner, Sons of Hermes."

"Clarisse, Daughter of Ares."

"Will Solace, Son of Apollo."

"Jake Mason, Son of Hephaestus."

"Pollux, Son of Dionysus."

"That's all of the Counselors of the Cabins." Noted Demeter, "Who will read first?"

"I will," Said Maddy Mason.

Annabeth handed Maddy the book and she read:

"**Life is about one thing, and one thing only.**

**Power.**"

"Seems like what a God would say." Said Percy.

**"No one understands that better than the average teenager. For them, all the niceties of life are stripped away." **

"True point." Said Travis.

The other Campers agreed.

**"Like prisoners, they are thrown in a cage, against their will, with others as desperate as they are." **

"That sounds like us: demigods." Said Percy sadly.

The Gods looked at their children sad expressions.

**"Power determines who rules the cage. Power determines who survives." **

"If that's true...then why do the villains always lose?" Conner asked. "I mean they have all the power in the world, yet they lose."

"Be glad for that, honey." Said Hestia.

**"Maybe that's why we choose to become teenagers when we wander the mortal world-because teenagers, like Gods, understand-in the end, it's all about power." **

"What does that mean?" Clarisse asked, "you choose to become teenagers when you wander that mortal world?"

Zeus turned red, "Sometimes we borrow mortal's body."

"why?" Thalia asked.

"I guess because we love a challenge." Said Athena.

"That was the Prologue." Said Maddy, "who wants to read Chapter One?"

"I will." Said Artemis

Maddy walked up to Artemis and handed her the book.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Chapter One**

**"Come on," she begged, batting her eyelashes. **

**It was a little overdone, but what did I know about seducing a man? Definitely not my area of expertise, which was why **_**I **_**was watching and **_**she **_**was doing." **

"It's Aphrodite!" Exclaimed Annabeth, "the one seducing the guy."

"Of course it is." Said Aphrodite smiling.

**"It'll be fun," she assured him. "I swear."**

**She reached out and took the hands of the guy sitting across from her. He was plain and lanky, more than a little awkward-he hadn't grown into all of his parts yet. Some were too big, some were to small. He was all out of proportion.**

**He wouldn't been my choice, but he seem healthy. He would do." **

"So if you guys borrow Mortal bodies..." Annabeth started.

"Yes?"

"Then that's Hermes!"

"What gives you that idea?"

"You'll see." Said Annabeth smugly.

**"A girl had never touched him this way before. Except in his dreams. Through the top of his T-shirt, I could see the red creep up to his chest, then his neck, and finally his face. She was so very close now. He wouldn't last much longer. I could feel it. But to my surprise, and barely-contained fury, he shook his shaggy head stubbornly." **

"Somebody that hold out on Aphrodite?" Said Percy, "impossible."

Annabeth glared at him, and he looked away.

**"'I don't get it," he said, yet again." **

"Don't get what?" Travis asked.

"We'll find out won't we?" Said Katie rolling her eyes.

**"Deep down, he wanted to do it. I could tell. He wanted to make the girl happy. He wanted her to keep touching him. So why was resisting? **

**"'You're telling me that I just repeat what's on the screen and suddenly, like magic, I get any fraternity in the country?" he continued dubiously. "That's not even possible. It doesn't make any sense. I haven't even been accepted to any colleges yet." **

"Oh! That's what he doesn't get." Said Travis."I don't either..."

"Me too!" Said Conner.

Artemis ignored them and continue:

**"I already told you." She tried her best to sound casual. The best lies were casual." **

"Very true." Said Hermes, agreeing.

**"Some rich, old, nut job created this scholarship program. He was totally obsessed with Greek Mythology or something. I don't know the details. I guess he figured that by making this game, he would get seniors to learn something. Anyway, he was super important, and he donated piles of cash to schools all over. He can make things happen."**

**Damn. We needed a better lie." **

"Agreed." Hermes laughing.

Most of the Olympians joined in.

**"That sounded weak, even to me. Then again, it'd worked so far. But each person we used it on seemed to resist a little more than the last. Still, she wasn't giving up. She couldn't. We needed him. So she smiled and slowly slid her hands up and down his legs. His blush deepened." **

"It won't be much longer." Said Drew.

**"I...it still seems like a prank to me," he confessed.**

**"Hey, I'm just trying to do you a favor." She changed tack quickly, going on the offensive. Brilliant.**

**"Is this why you've been acting weird lately?" he accused suddenly, avoiding her smoldering gaze. That couldn't have been easy." **

All the guys nod at the statement.

**"This... program?"**

**"Yeah," she lied. "To do this thing, you have to really get into it. You know, do some acting. You can't just say the words. I mean, anyone could lie and say they said some stuff just get the scholarship money. So the real trick is, after saying the words, you actually have to play the part of the god you choose. You have to act it out. For real. It all has to be documented." **

"And people _believed _this?" Said Marcus shocked.

**"And you have to get other people to join," he guessed.**

**Sharper than I'd given him credit for. Hopefully that wouldn't make things harder for us. He was the last one, and waiting was driving me crazy."**

"Would make anybody crazy." Said Clarisse.

**"I turned to look at Zeus next to me. Turned, and tilted my head up. Way up. Even in this mortal body, he was enormous. Overgrown." **

"More than one way." Apollo snickered.

Hera glared at him.

**"This is taking too long," I said. "Just let me use my powers on him."**

**"You know you can't, Hera." Zeus rumbled, as he watched the conversation mere inches away from us.**

**"You didn't argue when I used my powers to make us invisible to him," I pointed out, waving my hand in front of the mortal's face.**

**The poor guy didn't even react. He saw nothing. I could've punch him right in the face, and he wouldn't have seen it coming. Frankly, a part of me was tempted to do just that. Very tempted. I had many virtues. Patience wasn't one of them."**

"Patience isn't one of her virtues. Got it." Said a Hermes kid, writing it down.

Artemis rolled her eyes, and mutter, "boys." before continuing to read.

**"He has to recite the oath of his own free will," Zeus reminded me. "Just let Athena do her thing." **

"What!" Blurted Aphrodite

"Whoa! Plot twist!" Hermes said.

Everybody started to laugh.

**"He was right, of course." **

"I'm always right." Said Zeus smugly.

"Yeah you keep thinking that." Hades said.

**"I'd known that before I'd even my mouth. I was just angry. I hate waiting. I never had to wait. **_**Queens **_**do not wait." **

"Only Hera." Annabeth mutter.

**"I turned my attention back to Athena, who was still caressing the mortal, listening to him babble about some mortal nonsense none of us could care any less about.**

**"Can't you hurry this up?" I demanded. **

**To her credit, Athena didn't even react." **

"Because I'm good like that." Said Athena.

**"She kept her focus on the mortal, smiling slightly, letting her eyes captivate him. She was so patient. She never rushed. She never gave in to emotion, not even anger. I envied that about her." **

"She envies Athena, because she never give into emotion." The Hermes boy continued.

Artemis turned to Hermes, "Do always have to produce such annoying boys?"

"Lighten up Artemis." Said Hermes, "Stop hating on guys."

Artemis rolled her eyes and continued.

**"He'll give in. Don't worry," Demeter assured me. "Just be patient." **

"So we have Hera, Demeter, Zeus, and Athena." Percy listed off, "and they need one more. Any guesses?"

Everybody shook their heads, while Athena mentally figure it out.

**"I gritted my teeth. Not that she could see, stuck as she was behind Zeus and me. I wasn't a fan of optimism. In my experience, it led inevitably to disappointment, and I really couldn't stand disappointment." **

"True points." Said Nico.

Everybody turned to Nico, shock that he was talking.

**"But Demeter was my sister." **

"So?" Said Dionysus, "doesn't really mean anything."

**"And I loved her. Even when she was annoying me." **

"The typical sibling relationship. Right, little sis?" Said Apollo.

"I'm older than you, idiot." Artemis growled.

"She's still in denial." Apollo said to Hermes.

"You little-" Artemis started.

"Please finish reading." Hera interrupted.

**"Look, what's the worst that could happen?" Athena said. "You say some stuff, nothing happens, I'm a big liar, you never have to talk to me again. Ever. But if I'm right? Major payoff. It's so worth it."**

**It was a winning argument."**

"You don't say." Said Annabeth, rolling her eyes.

Angela elbow her in the ribs.

**"I watch his defenses crumble. No one could lay a siege like Athena. From the mightiest stronghold to the smallest mortal, it was all the same to her. Minor obstacles next to her vast intellect." **

"The truest statement." Said Athena.

**"So, I just say these things?" he asked, reading the screen again.**

**"You just have to say those things," she agreed. "Your life will never be the same. I promise."**

**I smiled."**

"If only he knew she met it literally." Said Maddy, shaking her head.

**"With one last, nervous look at Athena, the guy recited:**

_**I, of my own free will,**_

_**invite and invoke the most ancient of gods**_

_**to inhabit my flesh**_

_**To take me as their instrument**_

_**To use me as their tool**_

_**To do with me what they will. **_

**A cat, which had been sitting petrified on the bed, staring at me, let out an ear-splitting scream and dashed between Zeus's legs and out the bedroom door.**

**"Oh, no! Don't be afraid, kitty." Demeter's voice trailed off as she ran after the terrified animal."**

"Only Demeter." Smiled Hestia.

**"The mortal had gone deathly pale. "That was weird," he whispered.**

**He was spooked. But Athena was quick. She got up from her chair and stood behind him, pressing against his back, her hands ever-so-nonchalantly resting next to his neck, fingertips gently stroking.**

**"Exciting, isn't it?" she breathed softly in his ear."Keep going." **

"Athena pretty good at this seduction thing." Said Said an Aphrodite kid.

"Hmph!" Aphrodite answered.

**"Even I believed Athena's performance. Damn, she was good. But, then again, that's why we'd chosen her for this.**

**"Yeah," he squeaked. He took a moment to collect himself and deepen his voice. "Sure." **

Everybody laughed at the boy's reaction.

**"**_**By the River Styx,**_

_**By the deepest hells and highest heavens, **_

_**by all that was, is, or ever shall be holy,**_

_**Take me,**_

_**Use me,**_

_**Do with me what you will. **_

**There was a clap of thunder. It was loud and close that the house actually shook. I worried that the mortal might run off before we were finished.**

**Sure enough, he jumped out his chair." **

"I say she jinxed it." Said Travis.

Conner nod in agreement. Artemis and Katie rolled their eyes.

**"What was that?" he demanded, his eyes wild.**

**"I don't know," Athena lied. "Must be some kinda storm." She let grin slowly spread across her face. "Kinda freaky, eh?"**

**The guy looked at her sparkling, mischievous eyes. He let out a forced laugh. "Kinda." **

"I guess, she's rubbing off me." Grinned Hermes.

"Let's hope not." Artemis mutter, before continuing to read.

**He was trying his best to sound calm.**

**"Wanna keep going?" Athena asked, sitting down and patting the chair next to her. "Or do you wanna stop?" **

**He slid down into the seat next to her. Her smile widened. He was like a fish on a hook ." **

"There's more?" Said Jake.

"Apparently." Answered Angela.

**"His brow furrowed as he examined the screen.**

**"What do you mean keep going?" he asked after a moment. "I read everything on there."**

**Athena put on her guiltiest look." **

"That's trouble right there." Poseidon.

**"Don't be mad," She began. "There is one other, teeny-tiny thing."**

**He let out a breath. "I knew it! I knew that couldn't be it. Is this a cult or something? Are you trying to convert me?"**

**"Oh, my god, as if!" Athena laughed. It sounded so genuine." **

"Makes you wonder." Apollo trailed off.

Everybody turned to her.

"Alternate Universe me." Said Athena weakly.

"You win this round." Said Hermes, "Continue on Artemis."

**"Do you religious to you?" **

"Is this a trick question?" Percy asked.

Couple of people giggled.

**"I don't know," he replied uncomfortably.**

**Before he could say anything, Athena slipped off her sweater." **

"She's going to strip!" Conner and Travis yell.

Immediately, they were both smack upside the head.

**To reveal a small, tight tank top, and bent over to rifle through her backpack, exposing her impressive cleveage." **

The boys wisely kept their mouth shut, as the girls glared at them to say something.

**She pulled out a thermos from her bag.**

**"I'm not a religious nut, so don't worry," she promised, unscrewing the thermos and pouring some of its contents into the lid.**

**He jerk away, covering his nose with one hand. "What **_**is**_** that? It reeks."**

**"It's the finishing touch," Athena answered, lifting the lid to his face. **

"I would had smack it away." Said Lacy, a daughter of Aphrodite.

**"Keep that away from me." He waved it away. "It smells nasty." **

"A complete wuss." Ares mumbled.

**"Look, it's part of the whole ritual or whatever," she explained. "Probably so weird Greek thing. I don't know. But you have to drink it. If you don't, I can't initiate you into the progam, and you don't get the scholarship. And I can't lie for you. If they ever found out, they'd boot me. And I'm nnot taking that chance. A quick swallow, and it's over, I swear. I did it. We've all done it."**

**"I am **_**not **_**drinking that," he swore vehemently.**

**"But you've came so far." Athena pouted. **

"She's quiet the actor." Dionysus said.

"I've could have done better." Aphrodite sniff.

"Oh, suck it up." Said Artemis rolling her eyes, before continue to read:

**"Besides, you have to be a little curious. I mean, I was."**

**But Athena obediently pulled back the cup. She never used force. She was far to smart for that.**

**Silence.**

**"What's in it?" he finally asked, looking at the lid out of the corner of his eye."**

"Mortals are terribly curious." Said Dionysus bore.

The Gods agreed.

**"A bunch of stuff," Athena replied. "Herbs, mostly. Stuff I've never heard of. You're not scared of some New Age-y crap, are you?"**

**"I'm not scared: I'm just not stupid," he replied hotly.**

"You could have fool me." Snort Ares.

"What does that make you?" Percy asked.

Ares gritted his teeth, "Watch it punk!"

Artemis quickly read-on.

**"What if I drink first?" Athena offered.**

**"Athena, no!" Zeus warned.**

**She ignore him. I felt a small surge of pleasure at that. They were normally so inseparable. **

"Daddy's little girl, is finally disobey." Smirked Poseidon.

Athena threw one of her shoes at him.

**"Would you drink it then." Athena pressed, keeping her voice innocent and light. "If I drank first?"**

**"Maybe," the guy answered cautiously. **

"That's a yes." Said Thalia.

**Athena patter his thigh, letting her touch linger a bit longer than neccessary.**

**"If I'm going to drink this- for the second time in my life- you have to drink it, too," she said. "I'm not going to lie. It **_**is **_**kinda nasty."**

**More silence. **'

"I wish he hurry up." Clarisse grumbled.

**He was considering. It felt like forever. I held my breath until I couldn't take it any longer. I wasn't used to breathing. I was probably doing it wrong.**

"Doing it wrong?" Said Maddy puzzled.

"Gods don't have to breath." Said Hestia.

"That's so cool!" Said Travis.

"Not really..." Said Demeter, looking at Travis strangely.

**"Fine," he said at last, eyeing first Athena and then the glossy package of offical-looking brochures she'd brought with her. A little evdence to support our lie about the scholarship progam. Not that we really needed it. Mortals would believe almost anything these days. Especially if they wanted to. And when it came to getting for free, they always wanted to." **

"What I would I give to have something free." Said Percy.

"Me too!" Said Will.

"With you on that." Said Chris.

**But a few convincing props never hurt.**

**"On three, I drink. Then you drink right after," Athena said .**

**With a sigh, and an overly dramatic face, Athena tipped the thermos into her mouth. She immediately thrust the cup at the cup at the guy as she playfully swished the liquid in her cheeks, making a show of waiting for him. He took the lid and drank.**

**"Actually that wasn't half bad," the guy admitted."Once you get past the smell, it kinda tastes like..."**

**Athena spit out the liquid onto the carpet. **

"WAIT!" Conner called.

"What?" Asked Artemis startled, along with everybody else.

"We didn't find out what it taste like."

"Oh my gods!" Realized Travis, "We didn't!"

"boys!" Artemis mutter annoyed and continue.

**The guy's eyes widened. He open his mouth to say something, but before he could, he began to seize. Violently. He flew off his chair and landed on the floor, convulsing.**

**"Hold him," I ordered Zeus. "We don't want him damaging the body. We don't have time to find another one."**

**Zeus obediently knelt and easily restrained the mortal with his massive bulk. Eventually, the tremors stopped.**

**"Do you think it worked?" he asked, worried.**

**"Of course, it worked," I shot back. Stupid question. "It always work." **

"You and your stupid questions." Said Apollo shaking his head.

"What?" Zeus rumbled.

"Nothing." Apollo squeaked.

Everybody laughed

**But in my heart, I was unsure. I didn't like being unsure.**

"Who does?" Asked Hades.

**It was virtually never happened to me. At least, not when I was in my real form. A god.**

**And then the mortal opened his eyes.**

**Those were unmistakably Hermes's laughing, golden eyes. **

"I'm in the book!" Hermes cheered.

The Hermes kids applauded for their dad.

**"Welcome to the land of the living, my friend!" Zeus roared, Hermes to his in one effortless motion.**

**Zeus didn't bother to hide his joy. Those two were attached at the hip. Two of a kind, bringing trouble with them wherever they went . But not this time.**

"Because, Hera's a party pooper." Hermes pout.

**They'd keep their focus, given what we were here for here for. I'd make sure of that. Someone had to after all. And like all jobs that needed to get done, that someone had to be me.**

"Oh, poor Hera." Annabeth.

"Shh!" The Mason sisters warned Annabeth, as Hera glared at her.

**Hermes bowed with a flourish. "Your Divine Majesties."**

**I ignored him. **

"What!" Said Hermes.

**"Good work," I told Athena. I hated to admit it to her, Zeus's favorite, but it was good work. And I never lied.**

"Who does?" Poseidon said, avoiding a shoe that had been thrown at him.

"You never lied?" Said Percy, "impossible!"

"No, it's not." Hera counter.

**Athena inclined her head deeply in respect. And probably in acknowledgemnt of how dificult it was for me to compliement her. She had no illusions about how I felt about her. Possibly because I made no real effort to hide it. **

"That goes for all her step-kids." Said Thalia.

**"Let's go," I Ordered. "We're all here now. And we don't have time to waste."**

**"The twins haven't found them yet?" Hermes asked, as we walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. "It's already been a week. I thought..." **

"So, Hera, Zeus, Demeter, Athena, Hermes, Artemis and Apollo are in the book." Said Percy.

"Duh, seaweed brain." Said Thalia.

**"We wouldn't have summoned you if they had," Athena pointed out.**

**"Good point," Hermes laughed. "Stupid question. I blame the mortal brain." **

"Of course you would." Said Artemis rolling her eyes.

**"Enough," I said, as I opened the front door and led them. "We have missing Fates to find." **

That gotten everybody's attention.

"The Fates are missing!?" Said Annabeth, shocked.

"Shit just got real." Said Hermes.

"That's the end of Chapter One." Said Artemis. "Anybody?"

Angela gave Annabeth a look, and she sighed, "I will."

Artemis handed Annabeth the book.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Chapter Two**

**Feeding time in the cage. Chaos and clockwork, all at the same time. Packs roam in, staking out their territory; solitary hunters wait on the fringes to swoop in, feed, and the disappear. All so oblivious to the primitive dance they were performing. To them, it was natural. Fresh. New. But, to me, it was obvious. I'd seen it since humanity had first arisen.**

"Why does she explain like that?" Percy asked.

Travis shrugged.

**"That boy is staring at you again," Artemis interrupted my thoughts. **

Aphrodite's eyes lit with interest.

**She grabbed an apple off my plate and tossed it in the air before catching it again, looking at me meaningfully. One word, and she'd take care of that poor boy. She was my personal bodyguard. My second-in-command. Like Hermes, or maybe Athena, was to Zeus. I smiled. I'd definitely gotten the better deal. **

"What!" Said Hermes and Athena, "What's that suppose to mean!?"

"Well." Said Artemis, "I much more a better fighter than the both of you."

"But not better than me." Said Ares.

"But then how come when Percy was twelve years old, he beat you?" Apollo asked.

Ares glared at him, while everybody snicker.

"Wait." Said Annabeth, "I thought Iris was you personal bodyguard and second-in-command?"

"She's my _messenger_." Said Hera. "Big difference."

**"It feels like he's been staring at me all week," I murmured. "Since I first came to this...school."**

**I said the last word with distaste. I wasn't thrilled to be here. I had better things to do. I had missing Fates to find. World's to protect. The last thing I needed to worry about were biology tests and English paper. **

"You would think that saving the world would get you out of homework." Said Percy.

"I know right!" Said Rachel.

"Whoa!" Said Grover, "When did you get here?"

Everybody turned to Grover, "When did _you _get here?"

"Long story." Said Grover.

"Me too." Said Rachel.

**"That's because he **_**has **_**been staring at you all week," Demeter said.**

**She stared back at the boy and eventually, she broke through his concentration. When he finally realized someone was staring back, he quickly look down. But wasn't long before he looked up again. Back at me. Like he just could help himself. **

"I think he-" Aphrodite started.

"Don't even, say Aphrodite." Hera threaten.

Aphrodite raised her hand in surrender.

**"You don't think..." Demeter began. She cut herself off.**

**"What?" I pressed. **

**"You don't think he's one of **_**them**_**," Demeter whispered. **

"One of who?" Said A Hephaestus kid.

"I guess the people stopping them from finding the Fates." Said Thalia.

**That thought had definitely not occurred to me. It'd make sense, though. It'd explain why he was watching me. But, normally, we could sense each other, even in the mortal world. Things that don't belong. Other visitors." **

"So monsters and gods can sense each other, when they come to the mortal world?" Asked Percy.

"Yeah, remember when I was searching that monster?" Asked Artemis.

Percy facepalmed, "Oh yeah! Stupid me."

The hunters of Artemis, Artemis, and Athena agreed.

**And I didn't feel anything from him. He was just an ordinary mortal. Still, I looked at the boy. Really looked. There wasn't remarkable about him. He wasn't unpleasant to look at." **

Aphrodite perked up.

**For a mortal. **

She slummed back down, "you would say that."

**He was just so...ordinary.**

**"Wouldn't a monster want to look...more intimidating?" Artemis pointed out, as she studied. **

"Not necessary." Said Percy, "Remember Medusa?"

Annabeth, Percy, and Grover shuddered.

**She had a point. When we'd come to the mortal world, we'd all chosen bodies that bodies that suited us, the best we could find. Artemis took a star athlete, a modern-day Amazon. Zeus was in a mountain of a man. Of course, Hermes was the exception."**

"How is that a bad thing?!" Said Hermes.

**He'd opted for a guy completely average in every way. Average height. Average build. Average face. Just average. For a god to be in something so ordinary...it was bad enough to have to borrow mortal bodies to begin with. We didn't have to pick the worst ones we could possibly find" **

"That's not what gods are." Said Hera. "And-"

"The thought of being _normal_ well..." Athena finished.

"Is a horrible thought?" Marcus suggested.

All the Gods nod.

**Still, that was Hermes. Incomprehensible- and completely without dignity where mortals were concerned. He adored them. He adored being here. He was insane." **

"Somebody that agrees with me!" Said Artemis.

"Says the goddesses that never really get out." Hermes mutter.

But everybody heard and snickered, and Artemis and Hera glared at him.

**"Not necessarily. Some monsters are smarter than we give them credit for," Athena reminded us. "But that boy isn't a monster. His name is Justin." **

"How did she know that?" Asked Grover.

"We'll find out won't we?" Said Hestia.

**I didn't bother asking how she knew. Athena knew pretty much everything. **

Athena beamed at the compliment.

**Plus she could've just plucked the thought from his mind. She'd chosen quite a useful power to bring with her from the Heavens: telepathy.**

"So, Athena's power telepathy." Said Percy.

"And Hera's power is hypnosis." Said Angela.

"Wonder what's everybody's power?" Said Clarisse.

**I stood. They all stood with me. "I'm going to talk to...Justin," I decided, "and see why he keeps staring me."**

**"Let me go instead," Athena suggested quickly. "I'll find out for you."**

**"I can do it myself," I replied archly. I headed directly for Justin, ignoring Athena's sigh. Demeter and Artemis moved to go with me.**

**"Alone," I clarified.**

**They exchanged a look, which I pretended I didn't see." **

"It's like they don't trust you to do it by yourself." Observed Apollo.

**I was almost at Justin's table when a huge guy I didn't recognize stood directly in my way. **

"Uh-oh." Muttered Maddy.

**"You don't want to go over there," he told me, fighting a smile.**

**"Do I know you?" I demanded.**

**He laughed.**

**"Very funny," he replied, slinging his arm over my shoulders and leaning down to whisper in my ear. "Everybody knows the Blake. But, seriously, you don't want to go over there. That's where the losers sit."**

**His tone told me he thought he was hilarious. The way he dressed told me he also thought he was attractive. Tight designer shirt. Expensive jeans. Flashy necklace. Overwhelming cologne. Digusting. **

Even Aphrodite wrinkled her nose at the description.

**I shrugged off his arm. It took all my self-control not use my powers to burn away his mind. No one touched me. No one. Not even Zeus. Not anymore. **

"So if I-" Hermes reached to touch Hera.

Hera turned to him, her eyes flashed with anger, "You want to try me?"

Hermes back away quickly, "Never mind!"

**But I was making allowances. We were in the mortal world. He couldn't see me. Not the real me anyway. He just saw the body I was borrowing. So I decided to be gracious. At least for now. **

"So later, we're pretty much screwed." Noted Apollo.

"Yeah, pretty much." Said Hermes.

**Blake just grinned and shook his head, but there was something in his eyes. Something I didn't like. Something dangerous.**

**"Feisty," he said. "I like that. In the sack." **

"And he just digged his own grave." Said Hades.

**Laughter. Not from him. From a group of guys at a nearby table. His Friends. No-not friends. His pack. The other cackling hyenas.**

"And they did too." Said Poseidon.

**I flushed with anger. No one laughed at me! I felt my power rising, without me even calling it.**

"They're really screwed." Said Dionysus.

**"Hey, no shame," Blake told me, still grinning like an idiot.**

"Because he is one." Interrupted Athena.

**"You should be proud. Think of how much fun we'll have, breaking you in." **

"And they're dead." Concluded Nico.

**"The only thing that's going to break," I said slowly, "is your jaw if you keep talking to me. Now get out of my way." **

**Blake's face changed. I could see it clearly now. The rage. And hate.**

**"Look, it was just a joke. No need to be a snotty little bitch about it," Blake growled. **

"His words, not mine." Annabeth reminded Hera.

**Blake stepped closer. He was massive. not compared to Zeus, but compared to me.**

**I didn't flinch. **

"Pretty brave." Said Angela.

**He wanted to see fear. He liked it. Oh, I knew his type. All too well. **

Everybody turned to Zeus. And he shifted uncomfortably.

**Now it was time for him to meet mine.**

**"You think I won't knock you on your ass because you're a girl?" Blake snarled. **

"Well I would have hope." Said a Aphrodite girl.

**I smiled. There was nothing colder, or infuriating, in all the world.**

**"You don't scare me," I said icily. "Now be a good little boy and run along and play with the other children."**

**Blake's eyes went wide. He grabbed me. Hard." **

"Isn't Artemis, Hera's bodyguard?" Percy asked.

"Yeah." Said Aphrodite.

"Welp, he screwed."

**"You really do need someone to knock that smartass mouth of yours right off your face, don't you?" **

"Glad somebody agrees." Annabeth muttered.

"What?" Hera asked.

"Nothing."

**Artemis was on him before he knew what hit him. She slipped her arms through his, and when he let go of me out of sheer surprise, she slammed him against the table full of his friends. **

"Damn!" Said Hermes.

"You can say that again." Said Percy.

"D-"

"Shut up, Hermes." Artemis interrupted.

**They leapt to their feet. She head-butted the closets to her. His nose made a satisfying breaking sound. Blood fountained everywhere. **

"They are fucked." Apollo decided.

**She could've taken them all by herself. But there was no way I was letting her have all the fun. Not when I was this angry.**

**I stepped forward and their eyes instinctively flicked towards me. And a flick was all it took.**

**My power spun in my eyes. It whirled and danced, spiraled and sparkled with the lights of a thousand galaxies.**

"Wow." Said Annabeth scaratically.

**Blake's friends froze, waiting for me to command them.**

**"Artemis, let him up," I ordered.**

**She looked at me in disbelief, but seeing I was serious, she sighed and pressed Blake once more against the table before releasing him. **

"See," Said Hermes, "A party pooper."

**Blake launched himself at her as soon as she let go. So predictable. Artemis easily stepped out of the way, and Blake fell, sprawling to the ground. The cafeteria erupted with laughter. **

So did the Olympians and Camp Half-blood campers.

**Blake hauled himself up, but before he could do anything else, I caught his eyes. He was lost before he knew what was happening.**

**"I know you, Blake. I've known men like you before. Men who don't like women," I said. "I mean, they like to do things **_**to **_**women. But that's all women are to men like you. Toys. Pets. Dogs." **

"That's why I can't stand the male population." Said Artemis.

The Huntresses of Artemis agreed.

**I paused. "Maybe it's time for you to know what being victimized feels like."**

**Blake nodded dumbly.**

**"Actually, Hera, I think he already knows," Demeter whispered.**

**During the scuffle, she'd run over to help. As if I needed help. Still, it was sweet.**

**She pointed.**

**In the fight, Artemis had torn Blake's shirt. **

"Seems like something Artemis would do." Said Aphrodite.

**His chest had several deep burns. Fresh. Circular. From cigarettes.**

**"I see," I murmured. I shook my head. "It doesn't make what he's doing, what's he's done..."**

**"I know," Demeter said softly. "But it explains a lot."**

**It was dead silent. Everybody was watching wondering what I'd do next. A few people clicked pictures with their smartphones. Others were taking video. Luckily, none of them could see the subtle glow of power in my eyes.**

**"I can't change what's happen to you." I told him quietly. "Or the things you've done. Not while I'm stuck in this body anyway. What's happened to you is wrong. But what you're doing it also wrong. And two wrongs don't make a right."**

**I sighed.**

**"You owe me an apology," I decided. That was the easy part. **

"Whoa!" Said Hermes. "Did Demeter just talk Hera out of torturing this guy?!"

Dionysus turned to Demeter, "Where you the _other _times!"

Everybody, that felt the wrath of Hera, agreed.

Demeter shrugged.

**"I'm sorry," he said automatically.**

**"Louder," I said. "I want everyone to hear you apologize to me."**

**"I'm sorry," he said. It was almost a shout.**

**"Say it like you mean it," I said.**

**"I'm very sorry," he repeated. He actually managed to sound sincere. Unfortunately, he wasn't. It was me inside his mind. He was a puppet on a string. It was all for show. **

"Well, that's the best she's going to get." Said Chris.

**"For what?" I pressed.**

**"Treating you like shit," he said. **

**I winced. Vulgar, but it was the right idea. Unfortunately, it meant nothing. And I knew it. **

"Since Hera's going easy of him because of Demeter..." Said Thalia.

Everybody shot Demeter a look, and she wiseful act like she didn't see it.

"Wonder what his punishment is." Thalia finished.

**"Now, for the rest of the day, you will go and apologize to all the people you've treated like... garbage," I instructed. "You know who. Understand?" **

"What?!" Said Annabeth, "That's all he gets? She send cows to leave little _presents _at my house. And all he has to do is apologize?"

"Completely unfair!" Said Apollo, "I rather take this than the other punishment!"

Everybody else agreed.

**"Yes," he said.**

**"One other thing," I decided. "Apologies are one thing. But in the end, they're just words. To really apologize, you have to make things right. I want you to apologize with actions. However. you can. Got that?"**

**He nodded dumbly. **

"He doesn't even know how easily he's getting off." Said Zeus.

**"Good," I said. "Now leave. Before I change my mind." **

"Please do!" Said Ares.

"I know right!"

**Blake walked off, dazed. I released his friends from my power as he left the cafeteria-just in time for them rush after him.**

**I didn't know how long my powers would keep him under my control. An hour or two. Maybe more. But it was the best I could do. I hadn't come to right all the wrongs of the world. Through the thought had crossed my mind more than once. **

"Aww," Said Percy. "She does care."

He quickly duck as Hera threw something at him.

**But I didn't have the time or the power. Both were already spoken for. The mission came first. The mission always did.**

**The normal hubbub of the cafeteria swelled up again, as people eagerly gossiped about everything that had just happened.**

"The usual." Said Aphrodite.

**"We're supposed to be keeping a low profile so we can find the Fates," Athena hissed at me.**

**"He provoked me," I countered.**

**I didn't answer to her. But I knew she was right. **

"She admitted that grudgingly." Poseidon added.

Athena glared at him.

"You know it's true."

**"Zeus is going to be furious," She warned. **

"Like I'm scared of Zeus." Said Hera, rolling her eyes.

**I smiled. "Oh, I hope so."**

**I didn't answer to him either. I answered to me. **

"I know that's right." Said Hera.

Zeus glared.

**Athena said nothing. In the mood I was in, there was nothing to say. **

"Translation: Don't fuck with Hera when she's piss." Hermes said.

"**Miss Hanson!" a nasal voice shouted. "Miss Dale! What is going on here?"**

**I turned to see a balding man in his late forties enter cafeteria from the same doors that I'd sent Blake out. The biology teacher. A Mr... Mortal names were impossible to remember. **

"That's your excuse?" Travis asked Dionysus.

"Yes, Tommy."

**No, wait. Mr. Snider! That was it! I starting to remember their names now. How strange.**

"**You, come with me to Principal Sheridan's office **_**immediately**_**!" he ordered.**

**He did his best to sound commanding. It just came out shrill. **

Some of the campers snickered.

**Artemis fixed Mr. Snider with a stony look. He actually wilted- but, to his credit, he rallied and actually managed to look more or less firm. **

"He is amazing!" Said Hermes.

"When she gives that look..." Apollo started.

Apollo and Hermes shuddered.

**Artemis sighed and looked at me for direction. Mr. Snider went purple. He knew she was waiting for my approval.**

"**We'll come with you," I told him, smiling.**

"I don't like the sound of that smile." Said Percy.

"**You're damn right you will," he hissed.**

"**It's not their fault, Mr. Snider," a boy's voice said. I turned. I'd forgotten about the boy. Justin. "Blake started it." **

"What are we in Kardegardern?" Snorted Drew.

"**I don't care who started it," Mr. Snider snapped. "We have a zero tolerance policy for bullying of any kind-" **

"But it's ok for him to threaten to hit a girl?" Said Artemis raising a eyebrow.

"That's mess up." Said Thalia.

"**-and Mr. Collins left here in tears!" **

"He left _crying_?" Said Ares. "What a punk!"

**I didn't have time for this. But I needed to get him alone before I used my powers on him. I'd made enough of a scene with Blake already.**

**I walked out of the cafeteria, Artemis on one side, Demeter on the other. Athena stayed behind, probably to report back to Zeus. **

"Snitch!" Said Hermes.

Athena rolled her eyes.

**Oh how I wished I could be there when she did! It was petty.**

"You don't say."

**But I couldn't help it. His reaction was going to be priceless.**

"We have two _very _different versions of funny." Noted Hermes.

**Mr. Snider tried to catch up to us, but I was a fast walker and Artemis was tall.**

"**I don't know what's gotten into you both," he panted as he finally reached us. "Drugs? Girl gang?"**

**I smiled. Mr. Snider shuddered.**

"The right reaction." Said Percy.

"**Trust me, Mr. Snider," I replied. "You don't want to know." **

"That's the end of that chapter." Said Annabeth. "Who wants to read?"

"I will," Said Percy.

She handed him the book.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Chapter Three **

**I spun around in my chair. I was bored. There was nothing to do in the principal's office.**

"You have to be _very _talent." Said Connor.

**The Fates weren't here. I'd already checked, just to be safe. It would've been amazing if they had been though. Mission accomplished. Worlds saved. Backed to the Heavens. Back to being a god again. **

"And we won't have to read this book." Said Annabeth.

**Principal Sheridan was sitting obediently on a chair in the corner. Mr. Snider was beside him. **

"She froze them?!" Said Poseidon.

**Demeter was rifling through one of Sheridan's carbinets. Artemis kept watch.**

"**Class in ten minutes," Artemis warned me.**

**I sighed. There had been classes all day. Each one more useless than the last. Apart from the excitement at lunch, this day was dragging by painfully.**

"You know how we feel." Said Drew.

The campers, that just spend the Summer at Camp Half-blood, agreed.

"**Which one?" I asked absently.**

"**History," she answered.**

"**I like history," I recalled. **

"You like _history_?" All the campers, except for Athena's cabin, asked shock.

Hera shrugged.

"**I remember most of it."**

"**I found it!" Demeter interjected.**

**She held up a folder triumphantly, and slapped it in front of me.**

"**Blake Collins," she explained, opening it excitedly. "This is his personal file." **

"**And?" I asked. I couldn't even pretend to be remotely interested. **

"I think you hurt her feelings." Said Apollo.

"And?" Said Hera, in a uncaring tone.

Apollo pouted.

**She opened it and started to read. Her brow furrowed. "Assault. Make that assault**_**s**_**. Plural. Oh, um..."**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**A couple sexual assaults," Demeter admitted. "Nothing comfirmed though. The allegations were always taken back." **

All the girls glared at the book and Percy squirmed uncomfortably.

"Glad I'm not in your shoes." Said Hermes.

The other guys agreed.

"**I should've fried his brain when I had the chance," I muttered. "We have nothing to worry about. If he bothers us again, I'll crack his mind like a cocnut." I paused. "What do you make of that other mortal?" **

Aphrodite squealed, already knowing who Hera was talking about.

"**Which other mortal?" Demeter asked**

"**Justin," I said. **

"**Oh, the staring boy," she replied. "I don't know. He's cute. Really cute, actually." **

**She grinned at me. **

"You got to stop hanging out with Aphrodite." Said Artemis.

Hera looked at Demeter and Aphrodite, "don't tell me, already putting me and this mortal together."

The two nod and Hera groaned.

"**Please," I said. "He's a mortal. And I'm married."**

"**That's never stopped Zeus," Demeter sniffed. **

"That's a very true fact." Said Aphrodite.

Hera turned to glare at Zeus. He squirmed uncomfortably.

**I glared at her. She was the only one who dared bring that up, at least to my face. **

"At least I'm real about." Saidf Demeter.

Hermes started to laugh, "I can't believe you said that."

**But I let her get away with it because she was my sister. **

"I'm starting to want to be your sister." Said Annabeth.

"Why?" Percy asked

"Because I can get away with things."

**And because I knew, without her ever saying it, that if she had her way, Zeus would pay for how much he'd hurt me. **

"Trust me." Said Demeter, "it's far worst than what Hera would _ever _do to you."

Zeus shuddered.

**She kept an even better record of my heartbreaks than me, and that was saying something. There'd been a lot of heartbreaks. At first. **

"At first?" Travis asked puzzled.

**But not anymore. There were only so many times Zeus could break my heart before I didn't have one left to be broken anymore. **

Everybody turned to glare at Zeus. And Poseidon had hit Zeus with his trident.

**Still, I didn't take the bait. I wasn't in the mood to dredge up that ugliness.**

**"It's just that the boy..." I started.**

**"Justin," Demeter supplied, still grinning.**

**"Justin," I repeated. "He always...I don't know."**

"Watching?" Said Apollo.

**"Watching?" Artemis suggested. **

"Oh my gods, I'm awesome!" Said Apollo.

"Dear Olympus," Artemis muttered.

**"Yeah," I nodded. I sighed. "Never mind. Let's go to class. I could use some enterainment."**

"Class." Said Percy, "entertaining?"

"She's in for disappointment." Said Connor.

**We walked in just in time.**

**Justin was there, too. He sat behind me. I'd forgotten about that. Or maybe I'd never noticed before. He leaned forward when I sat down, but Miss. DeSousa, our history teacher, cleared her throat before he could say anything. **

"Busted." Hermes muttered.

**When she saw me, she paused. "Miss Dale? Principal Sheridan didn't..."**

**She looked at me expectantly.**

**"Didn't what?" I asked innocently. **

"Innocent my ass." Said Ares.

"Ares!"

He just shrugged.

**News of my exploits must have traveled fast. Not that it mattered. My powers would wear off of Mr. Sheridan and Mr. Snider soon, but I taken the liberty of erasing the memory of what had happen in the cafeteria. **

"Can you come to our school?" Said Travis and Connor.

"No." Said Hera.

"Aww." The twins pouted.

**There was no reason for us to deal with that on top of everything else. Missing Fates were more than enough. I had worlds to save. I didn't have time for detention. **

"Blah, blah, blah." Said Annabeth, rolling her eyes.

**Miss DeSousa blinked.**

**"Oh, nothing," she lied. Mortals were always lying. And they were rarely good at it. "Let's begin."**

**When Justin decided Miss DeSousa was sufficiently distracted, he leaned forward again. "You okay." **

"He's _so _sweet!" Squealed Aphrodite.

"Give me a break." Groaned Artemis, rolling her eyes.

**I said nothing. I wished fervently that he'd lean back in his seat and forget about it. But something told me he wouldn't.**

**"Are you mad at me?" Justin asked.**

**"No," I whispered. "I'm just trying to pay attention." **

"Perfect excuse." Said Athena.

**I liked history. **

"Still can't believe it." Mutter Percy.

**I'd watch it all while it was happening. I'd forgotten a lot, of course. **

"I remember _everything_." Said Athena.

"Of course." Said Ares, rolling his eyes.

Some snickered.

**And I didn't really care about what I remembered. But I still knew far more than any mortal. So history was nice. Relaxing. It reminded me of being a god. Even though I was stuck in this mortal body, in the mortal world, far from home. **

"That's the downside of borrowing mortal bodies." Said Poseidon

**"I just want to explain. I'm sorry I couldn't help you," Justin said. "Those guys are total psychos. If I'd stayed, they would've just kicked my ass and then gone after you twice as hard to prove a point. So I went to get Snider." **

"Smart." Athena admitted.

**"It's fine," I assured him.**

**"I just..." Justin paused. "I just don't want you to think I ran away and left you there."**

**I didn't say anything. I hoped that would shut him up. To my surprise, it did. For a while. **

**"I don't think you should walk home by yourself today," Justin said.**

**"You don't have to worry about me," I told him. Would he never shut up?**

**"Right," Justin said. **

"I'll take it as a no." Said Dionysus.

**He paused. "Are you...is there something going on with you? You seem different lately."**

**"Different?" I echoed. Damn. Either he was observant, or I was bad at acting. Probably both. "We should really pay attention. DeSousa's going to notice." **

"Translation: Can you please Shut Up?" Said Ares.

**"DeSousa has read straight from the textbook for the past two months," Justin said. "She's lost to the world for the next hour. Shouldn't you be at a Student Council meeting anyway?"**

"Since you don't lie..." Said Travis.

**I had no idea what he was talking about. "Oh. Change of plans."**

**It wasn't technically a lie. **

**Justin was silent for a while, but I didn't bother hoping it would last. It didn't ever seem to with him.**

**"You sure you're okay?" he pressed. **

"What does she doesn't want to talk to you, do he don't understand?" Rachel groaned.

**Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.**

**"I'm sure."**

**I heard the sound of a book slamming shut. "Who is talking during class." **

"Busted." Said Jake.

**DeSousa. So much for being dead to the world. Maybe Justin wasn't that observant after all.**

**I opened my mouth to confess. It wasn't like she could do much to me anyway. If she tried, I'd just mesmerize her. **

"Please come to our school." The Stoll twins pleaded.

Hera fought back a smile, and shook her head.

**"It was me," said Artemis.**

**I gave her surprised look. She shrugged. She was kinda going overboard with the whole bodyguarding thing. **

"No she's not." Said a Hermes kid.

"It can get rough in detention." Said another Hermes kids.

**But that was Artemis. **

"I don't know if I should take that as an insult, or a compliment." Said Artemis.

**"See me after class for detention, Miss Hansen," Miss DeSousa snapped. "Now, unless anyone else wants to spend a little extracurricular time with me? Hm? Didn't think so. Sit. Listen. Take notes."**

**She resumed her reading.**

**"Sorry," Justin whispered. **

"He's so cute." Exclaimed Aphrodite.

**But I didn't say anything and, thankfully, neither did he.**

**I breathed a sigh of relief. Well, if Artemis getting in trouble saved me from speaking to Justin, it was worth it. **

**The rest of the class passed in silence, though I could feel Justin behind me. Staring. Thinking. I could almost hear the gears in his peculiar mortal mind turning. It was hard to concentrate with all that imaginary noise. **

Hephaestus smiled at that.

**Then the bell ring and I was free. Artemis went obediently to talk to Miss DeSousa. Demeter followed me out.**

**"Get Zeus," I told her. "We need to figure out where to search for the Fates tonight."**

**Demeter bowed her head and was gone, lost in the sea of students rushing back to their lockers. I lingered outside the classroom. I didn't like leaving Artemis behind. If she signaled me, I'd use powers on DeSousa, and we'd both leave. **

"I wonder why she doesn't like leaving Artemis." Said Poseidon.

Others agreed.

**"Hey, I didn't mean to get your friend in trouble." I knew who it was, of course. Justin. **

"He's back." Clarisse groaned.

**"It's fine," I said shortly.**

**He looked hurt. All of his feelings were in his big, brown eyes. I was tempted to use my powers on him, but in the crowded hallway, I couldn't risk it. Especially after the cafeteria.**

**And though I'd never admit it, I also felt a bit bad for him. He looked so wounded. Like a scolded puppy. **

"The power of the puppy look." Said Percy.

"Not even Hera can resist." Said Travis.

**I couldn't bring myself to use my powers on him when he looked like that.**

**Instead, I decided to wait him out. Only he didn't leave. He just stood there with me. Awkwardly. He was staring again.**

**"What?" I finally demanded.**

**"Sorry," Justin said. "It's just. You seem so..."**

**"Different," I guessed. "You said that already. In class." **

"He's on to you." Said Hades.

**"I know, I know," he replied. "But I just can't figure it out."**

"Stop trying." Groaned Clarisse.

**"Then stop trying," I suggested.**

"Not even going to comment." Said Hermes, when he caught Clarisse and Hera's glares.

**But he didn't. **

"Of course." Said Annabeth.

**"You're acting like a totally different person. You've got new friends. You talk differently," Justin bursted out. "You even look different. And that thing in the cafeteria? What was that? How'd you make Blake your slave?" **

"He can see through the Mist!" Said Rachel.

**He was beginning to unsettle me. I didn't like what he was saying. Or thinking. And I didn't like the way he was watching me. I suddenly realized Justin wasn't just staring at me. He was searching, studying, puzzling me out. **

"Why does that sound familiar?" Said Dionysus.

Everybody turned to Athena.

**I recognized that probing look. I'd seen it before. Countless times. From Athena.**

**I gritted my teeth. One was bad enough. I didn't need two. **

"Tell me about." Said Poseidon.

"Kinda late to say that." Said Ares, gesturing to Athena's kids.

**Justin sighed. "It's like, all of a sudden, you woke up a new person, and now everyone treats you like some kinda..."**

**"God?" I suggested.**

**To my horror, he actually nodded. "Yeah, exactly. And you know the weirdest thing?"**

**"Enlighten me," I said.**

**"It's not just you," he answered. "Sarah. Dayna. Zack. Danny. I mean you guys never even talked before. And now you're all one big happy family? And calling each other weird code names or nicknames or whatever when you think no one's listening?" **

"He knows too much." Said Will, dramatically.

"We have to destroy him!" An Ares kid decided.

"A little extreme?" Said Aphrodite, raising an eyebrow.

**"People change," I countered.**

**"Not overnight," Justin disagreed. "And not all together like that. It's..."**

**"Weird," I finished. **

"Finishing each other sentences!" Squealed Aphrodite.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Artemis muttered.

**"Yeah," he said.**

**Silence hung between us for a long time.**

**I looked deep in his eyes, and I knew he wasn't going to give up until he had the truth. This had gotten totally out of hand. Somehow, this mortal was seeing things clearly. Too clearly. **

"Destroy him." Said Ares.

"No," Said Athena.

"I agree with Athena." Said Aphrodite. "This is Hera's _true _love."

The majority groaned.

**"You're right," I told him finally. "It is weird. But I can explain. Just not here. Meet me in an hour under the tree in the north field. I'll explain everything. I promise."**

**Justin looked shock. **

As did everybody else.

**at first, but then he smiled. "Wow. Really? Okay! Deal!"**

**It was too good to be true, but he was too curious to realize that. **

"Oh!" Said Athena, "she's going to erase his memory."

"But then she lied to him." Hephaestus countered.

"You talked!" Cheered Jake.

"Maybe," Said Athena. "She'll tell him everything, _then _erase his memory."

"Oh!" Said Apollo and Hermes, nodding.

**It would've been much better for him if he had been more oblivious. Like everyone else. **

"But he's not." Said Marcus.

**But it was too late for that. And now it was too late for Justin too. **

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" Said Grover.

"Who wants to read?" Percy asked.

"I will," Said Ares.

"Seriously?" Said Percy, "You can read?"

"Just give me the book, punk!" Ares growled.

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Chapter Four**

**I left Justin outside the classroom. I didn't want to risk him asking me more questions and seeing even more of what I was trying to hide. So I decided to wait for Artemis. **

"I don't like the way this heading." Said Katie.

**I was so preoccupied with Justin and what exactly I was going to do with him that I didn't even see it coming. **

"Oh-no." Said Maddy.

**All I felt was a sudden pain as something grabbed my neck hard from behind and pushed me forward.**

**"Think you're pretty funny, don't you, bitch?" Blake snarled. "Not so funny now, without She-Hulk around to save your ass." **

"She-Hulk?" Said Artemis, "really?"

**He pushed me forward. There weren't many students around. Most fled the school grounds as soon as class was over. A few looked over and then just as quickly looked away. **

"She's on her own." Said Angela.

**I struggled, of course. But it was useless. He was far too strong for me to break free. What I needed were his eyes. Just for a second.**

**I was about to scream, but Blake must have felt me taking a deep breath because he clamped his other over my mouth before I could even let out a sound. **

"Welp, rule that out." Said Percy.

**When we rounded the corner of the school, he threw me to the ground. I skidded painfully on my hands and knees. I flipped around as quickly as I could, drawing my power into my eyes. But my heart sank. It was no use. Sunglasses. **

"Should have destroyed him, when you had the chance." Said Dionysus shaking his head.

**And Blake wasn't alone. I was surrounded. And they were all wearing sunglasses. **

"You're screwed." Said Marcus.

**Blake must have guessed what I was thinking.**

**"I figured you had some hypnosis mojo going on." He tapped the shades meaningfully. "You'll have to teach me that sometime."**

**He strode towards me. I screamed. **

"That's what I would've done." Said Lacy.

**"Scream again, and I'll snap your jaw like a twig, bitch," he snapped. "No one's coming for you anyway." **

"You never know." Said Drew. "I mean she has _Artemis _as a bodyguard."

**"Wrong."**

"See?" Said Drew.

**Blake turned. I tried to peer past the circle of men. It didn't sound like Zeus's voice. It definitely wasn't Artemis. It was...**

**Justin?**

"And she's screwed." Said Ares.

"Have faith." Said Demeter, but she was unsure.

**"Run home, little girl, before I break both your legs, and then the rest of you," Blake snarled at him. **

"I would take that advice." Said Nico.

**"I'm not going anywhere," Justin said. "And I just got off the phone with the police. So why don't you and your friends just walk away?"**

**"You think you're pretty smart, don't you?" Blake shot back. "Think I'm scared of the police? I eat police. And I got five witnesses with me right here who'll swear that you attacked me first. Self-defence, smart boy. And now I'm actually going to murder you." **

"Damn!" Said Hermes.

**Blake lunged. I struggled to see what was happening, but I only caught glimpses through the ring of Blake's friends. Justin tried to fight back, but he was outmatched by Blake in every way: Blake was bigger, stronger, angrier, and had a lot more experience hurting people. It wasn't take long before Justin was on the ground, blood covering his face. And still Blake didn't stop. He kicked Justin. Over and over and over again.**

Aphrodite started to cry.

"Pl-please don't." Said Poseidon.

"Hate it when she cries." Said Athena, trying not to look at Aphrodite.

**"Stop it!" I screamed.**

**"Shut your mouth, bitch!" Blake snapped. "Or I'll shut it for you."**

**I was surprise he could even hear me over the cheers of his laughing buddies. **

"Their sick." Said Annabeth.

"That poor boy." Said Demeter.

**I looked at Justin. His eyes were already swelling shut. He must have sense my plan somehow, because he tried to mouth **_**no**_**. But only blood came out. **

"Listen to him," warned Zeus.

**"Takes a real big man to kick a guy on the ground with all your buddies backing you up!" I shouted.**

**Blake was on top of me before I could even react. He slapped me across the face. Hard. I tasted blood. **

"Oh hell no." Said Hera, glaring at the book.

**"You really don't know when to shut up, you stupid bitch," he spat.**

"She really doesn't." Said Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" Said Athena, disapproving. "Not the time for that."

Annabeth looked down, ashamed.

**"Look me in the eye and say that," I challenged.**

**But Blake was too smart for that. He leaned in so close that, for a horrifying moment, I thought he might kiss me. **

Aphrodite gagged.

**"I don't take orders from filthy sluts."**

**He slapped me again. **

"He's suicidal!" Nico conclude.

"He won't see another day after this." Said Zeus.

**I thrashed, but I couldn't break free. He pinned both my wrists in one of his massive hands. He was too strong and my mortal body was too weak.**

**He began to undo his belt. **

Hera shuddered.

"Is he going to-" Aphrodite was horrified.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Said Athena.

"If he was real..." Ares left the threat in the air.

**"What are you waiting for?" Blake barked at his friends. "Get over here and hold her down for me. You two, go keep watch."**

**I had to act fast. Blake was bad enough. I didn't stand a chance once his friends got over here. Luckily, they were hesitating. They were clearly in over their heads. That gave me time, but not much. **

"Thank the heavens." Said Demeter.

**Glaring at his friends, Blake was as distracted as he was ever going to be . It was now or never. I'd only get one shot at this.**

**I took a deep breath and wrenched my wrist as I could against his thumb. I just barely managed to slip free of his grasp. I swiped at his shades, but he grabbed my hand. He was so fast.**

**But I'd expected that.**

**With his attention on that hand, I shifted and drove one knee up. **

"He deserved that." Said Artemis.

**It surprised him enough that I was able to break my other hand free. I swiped again, and this time, he didn't catch my hand. The shades didn't fly off, like I'd hoped, but they did shift. Just enough for me to catch his eye. That was all I needed. **

"Pay back." Said Percy.

**"Attack," I commanded.**

**Blake **_**was **_**fast. And now he was fast for me. He leapt up and whipped out a switchblade from his pocket. He sliced one of the guys in the circle, who shrieked and grabbed his stomach. Another of his friends tried to grab the knife. **

"Stupid." Athena shook her head.

**But all he got was cut. **

"You don't say." Said Travis.

**He stumbled away, bleeding.**

**"Have you lost your fucking mind, bro?" one of the guys shouted.**

"He lost his mind, when he touched Hera." Zeus said.

**Blake was swinging wildly now at any of his friends within reach. They ran. He ran after them.**

**"Justin!" I cried, crawling over to him.**

**He'd rolled onto his side. He was spitting up blood. His face was swollen so badly, it was unrecognizable. **

Aphrodite started to cry again, along with Demeter.

**I felt tears well up in my eyes. **

"Hera's going to cry to?" Said Apollo shocked.

**I fought them back. I didn't cry. Not for gods. Not for mortals. Not for anything. But a mortal had never saved me before. **

"Neither has a god." Said Hera, glaring at everybody.

**Justin looked like he was trying to say something.**

**"Don't speak. I'll get you help," I told him. "Can I get some help?" I shouted. "Somebody! Anybody! Help!"**

**I needed Apollo. I needed his healing. My powers were useless. I couldn't help Justin. I was a god. I was a queen. And I could do nothing. I'd never been helpless before. I hated it. **

"It's the worst feeling, ever." Said Percy.

**"B-Bl-" Justin gurgled. There was so much blood.**

**"Blake won't be a problem," I said.**

**Justin searched my eyes, but I turned away. He didn't need to see what was there.**

**Because when I had looked in Blake's eyes and seized control of his mind, I'd made sure Blake wouldn't be a problem. For anyone. Ever again. **

"That's the end of Chapter four." Said Ares.

"That chapter was intense." Said Hermes.

Everyone agreed.

"It's getting late." Said Hestia, "Let's have dinner and get some sleep. And pick up reading later."

"Ok." Said Zeus.

They all left the Throne room and went to the dinner room.

**Please Review**


End file.
